Never Fall In Love Again EVER
by roadkillAB
Summary: Deadpool and Colossus are out to take down the Avengers when Slayback shows up to kill Wade. They fight and in the end it's not Wade who gets hurt but his one and only love, Tracy Dumont. Just a story made to humanize Deadpool a bit.
I watched through the window of a building at night. Me and Piotr "Colossus" Rasputin are on a mission against the Avengers. Although my partner-in-crime here doesn't like it. "Wade, you've had a lot of bad ideas but this . . . attacking the _Avengers?!"_ Piotr questioned.

"Trust me. These twats don't even know what they're doing. Besides, when and if it works we'll get more recognition than the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"You _so_ owe me."

The wind circled around us from the building across from the Avengers' Tower. Captain America has been trying to lock me up since there's been a Captain America. Therefore, I'm a little justified in this seemingly unjustified act.

"What are you going to do when you do get in there?" asked Piotr.

"One thing at a time. I barely planned this one out." I responded still not turning to look at him because I knew he'd just be freaking.

"Oh yeah, this was a great idea, Deadpool, 'Hey, Colossus let's go and attack the Avengers! What? Of course we don't need a plan!'"

"Would you just shut up?! I'm trying to spy on freaking Black Widow here." I stared at the woman with the hair of scarlet, eyes of green and heart of steel. Maybe I'd leave her alone . . . battle-wise that is. She was beautiful.

"Stalker."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, quickly.

Piotr rolled his eyes. I heard movement on the side of the building. Weird, but I ignored it. Probably one of my biggest mistakes.

A figure jumped onto the building. He had torn flesh, exposing muscle in several places. He was wearing a torn dark blue outfit. His mouth was filled with massive four-inch fangs. The worst part of all this was I recognized him. He had been hunting me for a long time. "Slayback." I winced.

"Wade Wilson. We meet again. This time, I'll make sure you meet your end." Gregory "Slayback" Terraerton roared.

"You see what's wrong with that is I already _have."_ I kept my cool, kept acting cocky even though I could feel fear in the pit of my stomach like a rock. This was honestly the _worst_ thing that could've happened.

It was true. I was undead. The good news: You can't kill something that's already dead. The bad news: Slayback was undead too. If my pride wasn't as overwhelming as it is I would've apologized to Piotr for dragging him into this in the first place. He'll fight for and with me but that doesn't make it right. Fortunately I've done so much bad, another evil act won't make much of a difference.

My enemy lunged and I dodged. He was like a foot taller than me. That's not good. I killed Slayback a long time ago. Then he came back to life with a vengeance. He's the reason Copycat's . . . not with us anymore. The thought of Vanessa is probably what gave me the determination.

I sensed him striking and wasn't in time to avoid the searing blow as he ripped my arm open. It healed almost instantly. My swords were drawn, my muscles taut and my mind barely kept together. Sometimes when I fight, I kind of . . . lose it. I just go insane. Some people call me "mentally unstable". Hah. Screw them.

Piotr with his metal armor, immediately went for an attack from behind. You could hear the bones cracking as he crushed Slayback's left arm. Then I heard a painfully familiar voice. That of a woman. " _Wade!"_ the girl screamed as she ran onto the roof just in time to see me be hurled threw a glass window.

" _TRACY! You can't be here!"_ No. Oh, please no.

Her black hair was braided, her eyes vibrant and azure. If Black Widow's heart is steel, hers is a dove. She doesn't belong here. She doesn't need to see this. I don't deserve her and I never did.

"You have to go back!" my words were torn from my mouth by the never ceasing wind. Then, it started raining. Gradually getting stronger until it was absolutely pouring.

Now I had to win this battle. He landed a punch for every one I landed. The storm-rattled atmosphere filled with the sounds of people punching each other very hard, the crack of bone, cries out of pain and thunder and lightning. Lightning. COLOSSUS. My heart skipped a beat.

" _Piotr! GET OUT OF HERE!_ You know what happens!" I screamed as my sword impaled the tattered skin of Slayback, and as my rib cracked.

"It'll be worth it when we kill this % $? !/!"

"NO! He's Slayback, he can't just be _killed!"_ I lay on the tar that covered the rooftop, struggling to get up. I know I have the healing factor but sometimes it doesn't come fast enough and that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when I do get hit. I looked at Tracy Dumont, my only love. Standing there, terrified, her lovely eyes wide and brimming with tears.

I remembered Vanessa "Copycat" Carlysle. She and I used to be very close. Until Gregory Terraerton murdered her. Used her as bait to catch me then he killed her anyway. Rage was the only thing fueling me as I felt my sanity flickering on and off. I picked my sword up off the ground, slowly. Walked toward him the same way. I wouldn't let him take Tracy. I wouldn't go through that again.

With a new goal I slashed him open in countless places. Then the sound I was dreading sounded. Lightning. Right beside me. I turned around and saw Colossus staggering from the strike which had fried him. He tripped over the edge. The whole world went silent as he fell off the building. I stood, paralyzed as my friend who I'd never really thought of as a friend went down. I didn't know if the armor would protect him from the impact or if it had been compromised by the lightning but there was no time to worry about that right now. I was too insane to care anyway.

I heard the deafening crash as metal hit tar.

No matter what happened I had to keep fighting. and now I had lost it, turning me into an insane, powerful killing machine. I screeched as I was bent backwards. For just a moment I was immobilized that was enough time for Slayback to rip out my throat with his fangs. He dropped me on the ground. He must have thought I was dead.

For a minute that may have been true. Then I saw him step toward my lover. "No!" I exclaimed weakly.

I gathered my weapons and stood up. Running toward him. Slayback grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. "W-Wade." choked Tracy, reaching toward me.

Then, something snapped inside me. I felt it. I heard it. White-hot rage but calm as a lake.

I raised my swords and started slashing at any part of Slayback available at the time. I hacked and blood flew everywhere soaking me, soaking him, soaking Tracy. No other emotions were even there. I slashed too fast for even him to keep up. I wanted him to die. To be destroyed for good. I didn't care about anything else. Just me killing Slayback. "YOU KILLED VANESSA CARLYSLE! YOU THREW PIOTR RASPUTIN OF A BUILDING! GREGORY TARRAETOR . . . " I waited a moment before saying, "My name is Wade Winston Wilson. I am Deadpool. And I am your killer."

I stopped striking and in that second, the world went silent. The rain disappeared. The lightning, the thunder, the bloodbath, it was all gone. I impaled him one last time. I heard my blade sliding threw his flesh. Felt it as I wrenched it in. I twisted the sword. And . . . it felt good. The hot blood, the rhythm of the strikes rang through my body even though it was over. I pulled the blade out.

Slayback fell to the ground and it all came rushing back. The wet ground, the rain, the storm. Colossus.

I gasped and panted, my muscles feeling like they were torn to shreds from the inside, my brain felt fuzzy and my eyes were blurry. My swords were stained with red.

I looked over and saw . . . no. NO.

Tracy was lying on the floor and a red stain surrounded her stomach. No. I couldn't have. I rushed toward her and fell to my knees beside her. "Tracy . . . are you okay?" she didn't respond.

"Tracy?!" I shook her as my voice cracked. "I'm sorry Tracy. Just please, come back to me! I-I'm sorry!"

Her skin was cold and pale. Her blue eyes were lifeless her hair damp. Tracy's blood created a pool around us and it mixed with Slayback's blood. " _PLEASE! TRACY!"_ I screamed her name at the black starless sky. I cried but I didn't care. I peeled off my rain-and-blood-soaked mask of red and black.

Piotr walked up to me. "Is she . . ." he didn't dare finish the sentence. He knew what had happened. "Yeah. She's dead and it's MY FAULT!" I shouted the last two words at the heavens.

I stared back at the S.H.I.E.L.D director. "What do you want Fury?"

"I'm here to talk about Gregory Terraerton."

"He's _dead."_

I never did go back to see if I had truly killed him but that was a year ago. Over twelve months of one-night stands, mercenary missions, and heavy, heavy drinking. I'll never go back there again. Ever.

"So are you." replied Nick Fury, matter-of-factly.

I laughed bitterly. "Of course I didn't kill him."

"When did you think you killed him?"

"About a year ago. I remember because that's the day the only woman I truly loved was killed. By me."

"I'm sorry."

"Right. _You're_ sorry." I scoffed.

People say they understand. They're wrong. No one understands. They hate me. I'm just a criminal in their eyes and, as far as they're concerned, so was Tracy Dumont.

That's about where I walked out of there not being able to take it anymore. I know enough never to fall in love ever again.


End file.
